


Room Service

by Moiself



Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Irish Rugby, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rugby World Cup 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob and Tommy celebrate their hard earned victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

Rob pulled on a pair of clean boxer shorts and giving his shower damp hair one last vigorous rub with the towel he then dropped to the floor, stretched out on the bed and picked up his phone. Thumbing through the feed his came across countless tweets and texts, congratulating him on another try; a perfect record in each of the pool games he’d played in.

The victory hadn’t been without some cost, there were messages too asking about the casualties of the game. Those he skipped over, that was an issue for the management team to deal with in the morning. Both he and Tommy had spoken with Paulie briefly on the phone, sadly things weren’t looking too good for the captain, and word was Pete was on his way home in the morning. At least the outlook for Sexto was a little more positive.

Scrubbing his face with his hands to scrub away the disappointment he shared for his teammates, he brought himself back into the moment. Tomorrow was for working things out and preparing for the next game. Tonight was for celebrating. Celebrating the win, celebrating their own contributions to it, celebrating coming out of the group stage at the top of the pool. Some of the lads were still letting off steam in the bar, others were calling home and Ian had shrugged off the teasing to catch up his mam and dad.

Neither he nor Tommy had ever been big into the pints, ‘ _don’t get a figure like this drinking like a prop_ ’, so it was nothing out of the ordinary for them to have made their excuses after a few beers and headed to their room.

While he waited for his boyfriend to finish up in the bathroom, he busied himself answering a few of his texts.

A brisk knock at the door interrupted him.

“Housekeeping.”

Rob switched off his phone and set it down on the bedside table.

“Come in!”

The door opened slowly and the most stunning maid he had ever laid eyes on slinked into the room. Tall, fair haired with a shapely arse peeking just underneath their frilly skirt, long legs encased in sheer black stockings ending in...ending in _no shoes_?

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

“...we forgot to pack them…”

“Ah.”

Tommy winked at his lover and slipped back into character. Smoothing his hands over the bodice of his little black dress and neatening his white apron, he unleashed the full beam of his smile at Rob.

“Is there anything you require this evening, sir?”

“Could use a bit of a general straighten up, my roommate’s not the tidiest of fellas.”

“Very well sir, where would you like me to start?”

“Just wherever you think needs it...sweetheart.”

Good god, the faux shy giggle that set off in Tommy was as arousing as it was ridiculous. Rob shuffled on the bed, his cock stirring. He watched attentively as Tommy padded closer to the bed. Turning to face away from Rob, he bent at the waist to pick up the damp towel he had dropped.

The action caused his short ruffled skirt to ride up, exposing the lacy tops of his holdups and the twin peachy plump cheeks of his arse, shown off to perfection by a black silky thong.

Unable to help himself, Rob’s hand crept out, cupping a handful of the firm, toned flesh. He squeezed gently, causing the maid to jump. He straightened up sharply and looked back over his shoulder at the man lounging on the bed, eyes wide and hand to mouth in a semblance of innocent shock.

“Oh sir, you’re very bold.”

Stepping away he moved across to place the now folded towel in the bathroom, before proceeding to work his way around the room, picking up shoes, folding clothes, straightening the artworks, watched all the while by warm brown eyes.

Task finished, Tommy came back to face Rob, his own gaze falling on the very evident tent in Rob’s boxers currently being tended to by his hand. Tommy’s tongue flickered across his bottom lip before he dragged his eyes upwards across his boyfriend’s gorgeous chest to his equally gorgeous face.

“Turn down your bed sir?”

“Ah, yes, that would be grand.”

Keeping eye contact the whole time, Rob scooted down the bed towards his lover, standing up directly in front of him, close enough to feel the frilled trim of Tommy’s dress sweep over his skin as he moved past.

Moving from the foot of the bed to the right hand side, shadowed by Rob, Tommy raised his left knee onto the mattress and stretching across, reached for the leftmost corner of the duvet. His hand settled on it at the same moment as Rob’s large warm hands settled once again on his exposed bottom.

He pushed back into the touch.

“Oh sir...”

Rob’s wide palms began to travel across the skin being presented to him so beautifully. Digits skimmed over stocking tops, enjoying the different sensations of lace and nylon under his fingertips. Travelling upwards again, hands gently easing Tommy’s cheeks apart, a flash of metal caught his eye. He hooked a finger under the soft silk of his thong and pulled it free of his lover’s cleft, revealing the tiny bronze figure of a man nestled there, held in place by a plug; part of their gift to themselves after winning the Six Nations. He drew in a sharp breath, pulling the same from Tommy as he pressed down on the plug’s base.

“So that’s what took you so long getting ready. Getting _ready…_ ”

“This _is_ a five star establishment sir. We pride ourselves on our guest _SERVICE_!”

Tommy’s voice rose as Rob grasped the end of the metal plug and tugging it back, began to fuck him with it. He pressed deep into his man’s lube slicked hole, catching his prostate, his own cock growing stiffer, leaking with each moan Tommy made.

The sight and the sound became too much. Dragging the plug out, he let it fall to the floor, a thumb taking it’s place as his other hand quickly and inelegantly shoved his boxers to the floor. Grasping his aching, rock hard dick, he withdrew his thumb and with the same fierce drive that took him across the line earlier in the day, slammed his cock into Tommy’s hot, waiting ass.

His pace was almost frantic as he flipped the fabric of the maid uniform to lie over Tommy’s back and gripped his hips, giving him a gorgeous view of his arse, rippling with each almost vicious thrust of his hips.

Tommy’s moans grew louder, meeting his own grunts, a few words at last creeping in amongst them.

“Robbie…Robbie...baby...wanna...wanna cum riding your dick. Wanna see you.”

There was little finesse to Rob’s movements as he pulled out and tumbled onto the bed, or to Tommy’s as he scrambled to straddle him, leaning down to plaster the freckled face he loved with starving kisses, finding his mouth moments before his searching hand found Rob’s cock and he managed to impale himself upon it once more.

Rob’s hands gripped Tommy’s waist as he found his rhythm, sliding over the slippery fabric. Letting go for a moment he reached for the neckline of the outfit and with a growl, tore it clean in two. Tugging at the tattered remains, he pulled them free, his hands settling once more on his man’s bare skin, only the black stockings and silk thong still in place.

Rob bucked his hips up into Tommy, chasing his climax, the cadence of his boyfriend’s moans and the look in his eyes telling him that his own orgasm was not far away. He let go of Tommy’s waist, the other man leaning back and placing his hands on Rob’s thighs to preserve his balance. Reaching for the straining damp black silk, Rob pulled Tommy’s dripping cock free and began to jerk him off, the pitch of Tommy’s cries changing at his touch.

“God! Yes! Robbie! Touch me!”

“I’m close Tom, let’s do this together...you with me Tom?”

“Ah..yes..always. Robbie!!”

Tommy called his lover’s name as he came, his cum spilling over Rob’s fist, the sweet clench of his body pulling Rob over the edge with him, thrusting, filling his beloved with the very essence of himself.

They held each other tight as they rode the final tremors of their passion, lips locked in a soul-deep kiss. Tommy stayed seated on Rob’s lap even after his softening cock slipped free, their foreheads touching as their breathing eased.

“That was some day Robbie.”

“That it was Tom.”

“We’re going to need another shower.”

“We are.”

“The label on that lube says it's suitable for the shower…”

“Does it now?”

“It does.”

“Hang on then.”

Rob shuffled to the edge of the bed and holding on to Tommy tight, stood. Tommy started to laugh as he was carried towards the ensuite.

“Can’t believe you’re actually carrying me…”

Rob smiled at his lover and kissed the tip of his nose.

“All part of the service.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://sortofgetit.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And if you want to know what that plug looks like [click here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/348395721149447300/).


End file.
